


Imagining Bedtime in the Katsuki-Nikiforov Household

by zuzusexytiems



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Like wow just a lot of fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Victor Snores, Yuuri is a night owl who can't be bothered and just really loves his husband tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzusexytiems/pseuds/zuzusexytiems
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Have fun, babes.





	Imagining Bedtime in the Katsuki-Nikiforov Household

**10pm**

At around 10, they’re probably already settled in bed underneath the covers. They’re now at a point where they’re secure enough with themselves that they don’t need to cuddle 24/7, so they’re left to their own devices– literally. Yuuri’s on his 3DS in the middle of trying to catch an Alolan Vulpix. Victor’s scrolling through his Instagram feed. Both are still madly in love with each other.

**11pm**

Victor’s already asleep by now, his breathing evened out and one leg on top of Yuuri’s. Yuuri still can’t be bothered- it’s an Alolan Exeggutor this time.

**12am**

Victor’s generally a restless sleeper and moves a lot in bed, so by this time, his arms are hooked around Yuuri’s stomach like clingwrap. Yuuri’s now engrossed on his own Instagram feed, unconsciously placing a hand on top of a sleeping Victor’s head, playing with the silver strands. Yuuri checks the clock and is surprised it isn’t 3am yet. 

**1am**

Victor starts snoring. Yuuri giggles- this never gets old. He nonchalantly laces his fingers with Victor’s and places a kiss on the other man’s hand as he goes through his routine videos on his phone.

**3am**

Yuuri tries to get some shut-eye and settles underneath the covers, snuggling close to Victor. Victor’s dead to the world but reciprocates, burying his nose gingerly in Yuuri’s hair. He dreams good dreams.

**4am**

They’re a tangled mess of limbs underneath what’s left of the sheets. Victor has kicked his part towards the edge of the bed, and is now lying flat on his back with Yuuri sound asleep in the same position he was an hour ago, head still placed on the crook of Victor’s neck.

**5am**

Victor shifting so that he’s on his side. Yuuri spooning Victor (who’s still snoring and still adorable). The sheets are almost on the floor and it’s nearing winter, but they’ve never been warmer.

**7am**

Victor stirs, sees a sleeping Yuuri next to him and smiles. It’s a Sunday and he knows trying to wake his husband up this early is a lost cause. He stretches, gets ready for the day and takes Makkachin out for a walk, preparing breakfast for him and Yuuri shortly after.

**9am**

He’s flipping pancakes when he feels Yuuri lazily snake his arms around his waist. This, too, never gets old. He greets his husband with a good morning kiss; Yuuri’s never been a morning person so he reciprocates with a groan, and Victor chuckles. “I love you,” he says, and Yuuri tightens his arms around Victor’s waist. “I love you too,” he mumbles lazily, but means every word of it, every syllable. He smiles and gives Victor a peck on the cheek and it doesn’t get any better than this, they both think to themselves as Yuuri starts preparing the plates and the maple syrup.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute slut for kudos and comments, all of which would be greatly, greatly appreciated and would probably make me cry, tbh. ( ´༎ຶㅂ༎ຶ`) <3


End file.
